King Dedede
King Dedede is the main antagonist of the Kirby series. He is a blue overweight duck who is the self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land and the archenemy of the main protagonist Kirby, who often antagonizes the latter and his subjects out of greed, selfishness, or the desire to simply prove his superiority over his nemesis. Although starting out as the franchise's de-facto main antagonist, over the years, Dedede's villainy has slowly devolved, with many recent games portraying him as an anti-heroic, neutral, or purely heroic character. In the main series, he is voiced by Shinya Kumazaki. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ''and the ''Super Smash Bros. franchise, he is voiced by Masahiro Sakurai (the creator of both the Kirby and Super Smash Bros.). Personality King Dedede is a very greedy, selfish, conniving, and egotistical individual. He is notoriously self-serving and generally never sets out to help Kirby and his allies unless he sees no choice, with exceptions such as in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where he teams up with the former to collect Magolor's ship parts so that he can go home. Like most of the other inhabitants of Dream Land (with exceptions such as Meta Knight), Dedede is incredibly lazy as well and not very active most of the time. In spite of his malicious deeds, Dedede is not so much of an evil and oppressive tyrant as he is a plain old bully towards Kirby and his subjects. He thus does a lot of nasty things to the people around him, like stealing all of the food in Dream Land for himself and holding on to one of the Crystal Shards in Kirby 64 simply so that Kirby can't have it. While he is the supposed king of Dream Land, he takes no interest in actually performing administrative functions and takes the role for granted, thus many people just go about their business without any thoughts towards his status. However, he is still willing to do what's right for the betterment of Dream Land, like trapping Nightmare in the Fountain of Dreams and helping stop other villains who threaten Popstar. But, due to his past tricks, Kirby is constantly suspicious and hesitant of Dedede, and usually misinterprets his actions. In some games, mostly recent ones, he decides to fight on Kirby's side out of his own volition rather than out of desperateness. It would also seem that Dedede is extremely jealous and possessive of Kirby, something that led him to train to be able to inhale and float as Kirby does. He and Kirby often compete in ways other than just battling, such as various races and side games (Dedede may be one of the only characters in the series whose appetite can rival Kirby's). Their constant rivalry is rather one-sided on Dedede's part, as he constantly schemes up ways to outdo or beat Kirby, while the latter appears to have no interest in conflicting with him for no reason. This is displayed fully in Kirby's Battle Royale, where Dedede, out of sheer pettiness, outright refuses to allow Kirby to win his Cake Royale tournament and claims that he himself is the only one fit to win. He also has a liking for tricks and mischief, as seen in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where he pranks Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong by masquerading as King K. Rool, much to his own amusement, only to be swatted away by the real K. Rool immediately afterwards. History ''Kirby’s Dream Land'' King Dedede and his minions stole all of the food from the people of Dream Land and, either to simply cause strife or demoralize the people, also made off with the Sparkling Stars, which he gave to his various servants to guard. However, Kirby set out to set things right, getting the Sparkling Stars back, before engaging Dedede himself. Despite the king’s efforts, he was beaten by Kirby and knocked flying through the ceiling of his castle. ''Kirby's Adventure'' After Nightmare took over the Fountain of Dreams to spread bad dreams, King Dedede took the Star Rod that powered it and gave its pieces to his most trusted friends, trapping Nightmare in the fountain unable to do anything. But as Kirby saw Dedede swimming in the lake around the fountain, he thought that Dedede was up to his usual mischief. As Kirby recovered the Star Rod and replaced it (with Dedede trying to stop him), Nightmare was set free, so Dedede inhaled both Kirby and the Star Rod and spat them into space to take down Nightmare. ''Kirby’s Dream Land 2'' King Dedede ended up possessed by Dark Matter and it made him destroy the Rainbow Bridges connecting the Rainbow Islands so as to take over Dream Land. Kirby managed to defeat Dedede’s minions, before going to face the king himself, who fought him in a strange state of sleep. Kirby managed to win, before facing the Dark Matter that had possessed Dedede, which he destroyed with the Rainbow Sword. ''Kirby Super Star''/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' King Dedede appears in three of the eight games of Kirby Super Star, "Spring Breeze", "Gourmet Race", and "The Arena". "Spring Breeze" serves as a simplified remake of the original Kirby's Dream Land, with Dedede following the same role as he did in the former. Dedede's boss fight in "Spring Breeze" appears in "The Arena". In "Gourmet Race", Kirby races against King Dedede across three levels whilst eating as much food as possible. The winner is decided by who earned the most points at the end of all three levels, with bonus points going towards whoever finished first in each race. In the DS remake of Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, in the added game "Revenge of the King", King Dedede plotted to destroy Kirby once and for all and again stole the Sparkling Stars, so as to lure him into fights with stronger versions of enemies that he had beaten before. When Kirby managed to beat them all, Dedede, calling himself Masked Dedede, took him on, wielding an upgraded mecha hammer. However, he was once again defeated and sent flying out of his castle. During the credit sequence, Dedede was last seen walking off sadly, with his Waddle Dees following behind him. Masked Dedede later appears as the third last boss of the "True Arena". ''Kirby’s Dream Land 3'' King Dedede once again ended up possessed by Dark Matter and fought Kirby and his friend, Gooey, at his castle in the Iceberg. After they defeated him in his normal state, the king developed darker abilities, including a Dark Matter eye on his body. However, Kirby finally managed to defeat Dedede and drive the Dark Matter out of his body. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' King Dedede came across one of the Crystal Shards and started looking at it. Kirby showed up and tried to take it so as to give it to Ribbon, but the king refused to give it up. At that moment, the Dark Matter showed up and, drawn to the Crystal Shard, possessed Dedede. He then attacked Kirby but was defeated and freed of the Dark Matter. Dedede then reluctantly gave up the Crystal Shard and Waddle Dee made him begrudgingly agree to come with Kirby and his group in their quest. Dedede eventually accompanied the group to Dark Star and helped Kirby reach 0² so he could defeat it. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby, thinking King Dedede had stolen his shortcake, went to confront the king and managed to beat him. But at that moment, the Squeaks led by Daroach attacked Dedede’s castle, stealing his treasure chest and making their getaway. Enraged, he threw Kirby at the thieves, knocking them into Nature Notch. ''Kirby’s Epic Yarn'' Dedede was bossing around his Waddle Dees as usual, when he noticed an odd-looking one. He was then attacked by Yin-Yarn, resulting in Dedede and all of his imposter Waddle Dees to be sucked into Yin-Yarns' magical sock, bringing him to Patch Land. Eventually, Dedede came across Kirby but suddenly found himself connected a bizarre marionette-like device that controlled him. Kirby managed to free the king, allowing him to get the sixth strand of Magic Yarn. Dedede later accompanied Kirby, Prince Fluff, and Meta Knight back to the yarn version of Dream Land to defeat the sorcerer. ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Kirby eventually found his way to Dedede’s hideout in Dedede Resort, where the king engaged him in a hot air balloon, throwing bombs at Kirby. However, Kirby bounced them back, sending him to the ground and finally defeated Dedede. ''Kirby’s Return to Dream Land'' Dedede, along with one of his Waddle Dees, was chasing after Kirby in rage who apparently took his cake, when they came across an alien named Magolor, who had crashed his spaceship. They agreed to help him by getting the missing pieces back and succeeded in doing so. Magolor then brought Dedede and the others to his home planet of Halcandra, where they were attacked by Landia. Magolor told them that the dragon was running rampant on Halcandra and Dedede and the others agreed to defeat it for him. But when they succeeded, Magolor revealed that he’d been manipulating them to obtain Landia’s Master Crown so as to gain infinite power. He headed off to conquer Popstar and Dedede and the others followed with help from Landia, successfully defeating Magolor and making it back to Popstar. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' When a massive Dreamstalk emerges from the ground, it lifts multiple chunks of Dream Land up to the top of the sky, including Kirby's house and Castle Dedede. Kirby reaches the castle and spots a creature known as Taranza defeat the Waddle Dee army and capture Dedede, taking him to the top of a series of six floating islands, with the Dreamstalk growing to the next after Kirby defeats the boss of each island. Making it to the last island, Royal Road, Kirby confronts Taranza, who believes Kirby came to save "the hero of the lower world" and controls Dedede using a mechanical mask. Upon defeating Dedede, Taranza realized Kirby was the real hero of the lower world and mistakenly assumed Dedede was. Dedede awakens after Queen Sectonia combines with the Dreamstalk to take over Popstar. Dedede and the People of the Sky use a cannon to fire Kirby through the vines to confront Sectonia, who he defeats using the power of the Hypernova ability. The People of the Sky and the redeemed Taranza bring Kirby and Dedede back down to the ground to witness the beautiful blooming of the Dreamstalk. Dedede later becomes the playable character in the Extra Mode minigame, Dededetour, where Dedede (similar to Meta Knight in the Meta Knightmare mode in Nightmare in Dreamland, Super Star Ultra, and Planet Robobot) rushes through every level of the game with his mighty mallet, and faces off against Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight in the Dimension Mirror at the end. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' The Access Ark, the mothership of the Haltmann Works Company, appears from the sky and terraforms Dream Land into a mechanical wasteland. Dedede fires at the spaceship with his castle's cannons, but is easily overpowered by the mechanical artillery and his castle is destroyed. It is later revealed by Susie that the alien invaders managed to collect some of Dedede's DNA and made deranged clones of him, which are promptly destroyed by Kirby. In the ending cutscene following the defeat of Star Dream, Dedede and the Waddle Dees emerge from the rubble of the castle and rejoice to learn that Kirby returned Popstar back to its natural appearance. ''Kirby Star Allies'' When Hyness fails to successfully revive his dark lord Void Termina, the Jamba Hearts from the Divine Terminus scatter across Planet Popstar, one of which lands in Castle Dedede, taking possession of Dedede and his Waddle Dee army. Similarly to Kirby's Dream Land, Dedede steals the food everywhere in Dream Land, and Kirby sets out to return it. Kirby and his allies eventually confront Dedede in his castle and battle him, and, during the fight, Dedede absorbs more dark energy from the Jamba Heart and becomes incredibly muscular. After his defeat, the Jamba Heart flies off and Dedede returns to normal. Similarly to Kirby's Return to Dream Land, he can join Kirby's team after the latter completes a Dream Palace and unlocks him. Alternatively, Kirby can befriend Dedede right away by throwing a heart immediately after defeating him. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' King Dedede makes his debut as a playable character in Super Smash Bros Brawl. His Final Smash is the Waddle Dee Army, where he summons a huge horde of Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and Gordos to attack the opponents. He also appears as a false antagonist in the story mode; The Subspace Emissary. Subspace Emissary Dedede mistakenly aided the Subspace Army in capturing the Halberd by attacking Meta Knight, not realizing he was keeping him from fighting off the Subspace forces. Eventually, Dedede learned of Tabuu's plans and the power his Off Waves possessed. Worried that if everyone were to be turned into trophies, then Tabuu would easily take over, Dedede sought a means of stopping his plans. He created a special brooch that acted as a timer before turning heroes turned into trophies back to normal. Dedede ambushed Luigi and turned him into a trophy, apparently to lure Wario in. When Wario tried to take Luigi, Dedede stole Wario's bobsled with the trophies of Ness and Peach/Zelda inside, throwing Luigi in as well. Dedede then hid them inside his castle. He puts brooches on them, giving up his own to put on the princess while planning to make another later. However, Dedede was turned into a trophy by Bowser, who stole Peach/Zelda. After Tabuu turned all of the other heroes into trophies, Luigi and Ness were restored and Kirby was also revived, having eaten the brooch Dedede put on Peach/Zelda. They, in turn, brought back Dedede, who went to Subspace with the others to fight Tabuu, getting Bowser and Wario to help them along the way. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' King Dedede returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and 3DS. He is slightly faster and stronger than his Brawl counterpart. His side special was also changed, as in Brawl, Dedede would randomly throw either a Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, or Gordo. In this game, King Dedede will only throw a Gordo. His Final Smash was also changed from the Waddle Dee Army, to the Dedede Burst. King Dedede inhales enough air, which results in the creation of a mini-tornado. Anyone caught in the mini-tornado will be sucked towards King Dedede. Dedede will then hit the opponent(s) with his hammer two to three times, while it is engulfed in fire. He then finishes the Final Smash by throwing a bomb at the opponent(s). ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' King Dedede will return as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. While his moveset and abilities are similar to that of Wii U/3DS, his Final Smash has changed yet again, this time featuring Masked Dedede. He will trap the players into a caged wrestling ring and fires missiles and jets from his hammer, before using his hammer to smack the opponents out of the ring. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''Main Article: King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) In the anime, King Dedede was the tyrannical ruler of Dream Land, clearly disliked by the people of Cappy Town and aided by his right-hand man, Escargoon. When Kirby arrived on Popstar, Dedede feared he could threaten his rule and hated him for being more liked by the people. Thus, he continually ordered monsters from Nightmare Enterprises and employed them and various other schemes to deal with Kirby, only for each one to fail. Eventually, Dedede and Escargoon turned on Customer Service, who had manipulated Dedede in all of their dealings, as Kirby and his allies were battling Nightmare and took him down. Powers and Abilities King Dedede is quite strong, but also able to leap high into the air and run surprisingly fast despite his size. He can also puff himself up to float through the air and even perform a version of Kirby’s inhale attack, though he can’t gain copy abilities. Dedede fights mainly with his large hammer and while most of the time it is a standard hammer, it has occasionally had other built-in upgrades, such as a jet booster to amplify his strikes and built-in missile launchers and flamethrowers. Dedede also uses other physical attacks, like a powerful ground pound from out of the air and sliding on the floor. King Dedede is quite possibly the (physically) strongest Kirby characters, as in all games he's been playable in he always has the most power, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Snake's conversation with Colonel reveals he can level an entire building, and given that he is only at least a foot taller than Kirby (who's only 8 inches), this is a large incredible feat (though this may be because his hammer is mechanical in Brawl, and he's significantly larger and taller in Brawl). Gallery Images Dedede.jpg King Dedede.jpg KEY Dedede.jpg|King Dedede being controlled by Yin-Yarn in Kirby's Epic Yarn. King Dedede (KSA).png KingDedede.png Videos 39 King Dedede – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Evolution of King Dedede Battles (1992-2018) Trivia *Dedede's robe has sported two different symbols on the back, him giving a peace sign or a hand giving a peace sign, though the latter has been more commonly used. *Dedede is one of the most recurring characters in the Kirby games, second to Kirby and Waddle Dee. *Though he is a boss in almost all of the games, Dedede hasn't been the main antagonist of any main game since Kirby’s Dream Land (although he has taken the role in spinoff titles such as Kirby Fighters Deluxe). *King Dedede’s name in the French versions of the games is Roi Dadidou, König Dedede, and sometimes König Nickerchen ("King Nap") in German, and Rey Dedede in Spanish. *Dedede’s species has never been outright stated, although he is widely regarded as a penguin. *His voice actor in the anime was Kenichi Ogata in the Japanese version and Ted Lewis in the 4Kids English dub, the latter of whom also did the voice of Giovanni in the Pokemon anime. In the Japanese version of the anime, Dedede has a habit of ending his sentences with “zoi”. *Dedede’s theme music is used as the theme for boss battles in Kirby Mass Attack. **His theme is also oddly used during Meta Knight's fight in Squeak Squad. *In a poll for which characters were to be included in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dedede came in first. He was originally going to be in the first Smash Bros., but was scrapped due to time constraints and memory limitations. He does, however, make a cameo appearance in the first game, flying through the background of the Dream Land stage. *Early versions of King Dedede showed him not wearing gloves. This was later changed for him to wear tan gloves. See Also King Dedede on the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Animals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Trickster Category:Redeemed Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Necessary Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Crossover Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Predator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Protective Category:Big Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Aliens Category:Elitist Category:Hypocrites Category:Grey Zone Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monarchs Category:On & Off Category:Brainwashers Category:Starvers Category:Opportunists Category:Elementals Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice